Warmness on the Soul
by Kat RoadKill
Summary: Jeff and Shannon. Shannon thinks about Jeff alot. They've been together for a long while. He thinks somethings got to be done about it. SLASH


**Warmness on the Soul**

_**Jeff and Shannon based around the A7x song "Warmness on the Soul"**_

_**Once again thanks to Super T for all the wonderful ideas.**_

* * *

_"Your hazel green tint eyes watching every move I make_."

He watched every move I made. Since they day I met him he was my protector. The big brother I never had. His keen eyes watched out for me and saved me plenty of times. He would spot me when we weight lifted. His green eyes always looked my body over every night, just to be sure I hadn't gotten hurt at all.

_"And that feeling of doubt, it's erased."_

When I was with Jeff it was like nothing could touch me. Matt would have got an ass whoopin' if he laid a hand on me. If I had on bruise on me Jeff was up in the persons face who done it to me. Nobody bad mouthed me. Nobody was allowed to tease me because I was the smallest. In Jeff's eyes I was perfect. No matter how small or fragile I was.

He always told me I could do anything I put my mind to. I think that's what made me want to succeed. I wanted to be something for Jeff. I wanted to make him proud of me. There was never a harsh word out of his mouth used towards me. The only time he used those kinds of words was when I was being picked on by Matt or Shane. He made sure they didn't hurt me.

_"I'll never feel alone again with you by my side._

_You're the one, and in you I confide."_

I was never alone. I always had his shoulder to cry on when things got rough. He never left my side, not once. He would stand up for me even if it was him against all the odds. He was there. He was the one I told I was gay. He was the first and no one but him knew for years. He still kept me around and loved me like he always done. It didn't change a thing between us. His soft voice always reassured me. He spoke to me lightly, like lovers do. My secrets were always safe with him. I told him about my first boner, my first love, my first fight, hell he knew me better than I knew me.

"_And we have gone through good and bad times._

_But your unconditional love was always on my mind."_

I'll never forget the day he left for the WWE. It was possibly the best and the worst time of my life. I was so happy and proud of Jeff for making it that far. I was proud to say he was mine. It was so hard to watch my lover and confidant leave. Before he left he wiped the dirty tears from my eyes and told me "Don't you worry Shanny, I'll be home quicker than you know." And he placed and kiss on my lips, so lightly I wasn't even sure if he had kissed me. When he turned to leave my lips began to tingle. I tasted him on my lips.

I had thought of him the whole time he was gone. When I was at school I thought of nothing other than Jeff. When I saw couples kissing at school I would get that warm feeling of jealousy and wish that Jeff was there for me to hold. Day in and day out I thought of that man. He flooded my dreams and his face became instilled on the insides of my eyelids. Every time I closed my eyes I seen his face. I thought of how I was gonna love him when he came home. I got hard just thinking about it.

I never had any doubts that he would return for me and sweep me off my feet once again. He did come. He came in the summer when the air was so hot it felt like walking into an oven I was sitting on my porch patting the new puppy I had gotten until I heard a familiar motor. It was Jeff's jeep. I jumped off the wooden porch and ran for the entrance to our property. He had hardly put his car into park and I already had the door opened and was showering him with kisses and telling him I loved him.

_"You've been there from the start for me._

_And your loves always been true as can be."_

Jeff was there for me. He told me the sky was the limit and the sky was were I intended to go, if not higher. He trained me when we were younger. I was only allowed to wrestle him because he didn't want me getting hurt by the bigger guys. He always set me down gently when he gave me power bombs. He gave me the encouragement to be who I am today.

He was always faithful. I never worried about him. He could have had any other guys or girl but I was special. I was the one he loved and cherished. I was his baby. When he would come home from being gone long he always had a present or a surprise for me. He talked to me every night. I felt comfortable with him. It was almost as if we were meant to be.

I never had the slightest desire to cheat on him. If I had to wait a year for him I would have. I wasn't interested in anyone butt my Jeff. Girls would ask me to dances because they thought I was cute or charming. I always turned them down. No body could compare to Jeff.

_"I give my heart to you._

_I give my heart, _

_cause nothing can compare in this world to you."_

I am standing here backstage of RAW. My palms are sweaty and the box in my pocket feels heavier than it did a little bit ago. I pace the locker room earning awkward glances from the superstars. Sweat trickles down my forehead and dampened my hair. I wipe my forehead with the bottom of my shirt and wait. I wait to hear the shrill nose of the bell being rung. Nervously I go to the back and sit on a bench. I pick up a flyer and begin to read it, my eyes scan the page but I hardly read it at all. My foot started tapping up and down. I know Im a nervous wreck. I dont even know if I can bring myself to do this. My hands are trembling and I think to myself, Ive got to do this. I hear the bell go off and that crazy music of Jeff's goes off. I can see him a little if I crane my neck at a painful angle. But I mange to do so, just to se him with has arms raised, a triumphant smile spread across his beautiful face. He walks up the ramp and I quickly hide behind the lockers. I smile a little to myself as he comes to his locker and pulls his little tank top over his head and begins humming a song. _I _reach out and gently poke his ribs_._

"Eeeck!! He squeaks.

"What did I scare ya?" I ask holding back a laugh."

"Yeah a little." He smiles. I gaze into his beautiful pools of green and watch as the sparkle, even under the fluorescent light. I smile at him and fumble around in my pocket for the afore mentioned box. I bring it out and get down on one knee. Jeff raises and slim hand to his mouth and his eyes fill to the brim with tears. They come tumbling down like giant droplets.

"Will you, Jeffery Nero Hardy, Marry me?" I ask looking up into his tear filled jade eyes. He nods his head and pulls me up and squeezes me tight. " Aint ya even gonna let me put the ring on your finger?" I mange to ask. He gives me his hand and I slowly put the ring on his finger then kiss the top of his warm hand.

"I love you Jeffy."

"I love you too Shanny." He cries into my shoulder.

* * *

**Alrighty thanks for reading down this far. Please Review. **

**Kat RoadKILL**


End file.
